1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a (meth)acrylic resin composition, a film, a polarizing plate protective film, a polarizing plate, and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for using a liquid crystal display device as a liquid crystal display or the like of a liquid crystal television or a personal computer has increased. In general, a liquid crystal display device is configured of a liquid crystal cell in which a transparent electrode, a liquid crystal layer, a color filter, and the like are interposed between glass plates, and two polarizing plates disposed on both sides thereof, and the polarizing plate has a configuration including a polarizer and at least one polarizing plate protective film.
On the other hand, the size of the liquid crystal display device has been rapidly enlarged, and the application of the liquid crystal display device has been diversified according to advancements in the recent technology, and the liquid crystal display device is assumed to be used in various environments. For example, in a case where the liquid crystal display device is used outside, deterioration due to moisture absorption of the polarizer becomes a problem, and a film which is used as the polarizing plate protective film has been required to have properties such as low moisture permeability. A film formed of a (meth)acrylic resin such as polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) (a (meth)acrylic resin film) has been known as a film having low moisture permeability.
On the other hand, in JP4410540B and JP2011-144344A, it is disclosed that 9,9-bis(mono to trihydroxy phenyl) fluorenes are added to cellulose acylate or polycarbonate, and thus, the refractive index of a resin composition increases, or a resin is plasticized.